


Tea Suckers

by emrys_knight_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer
Summary: Castiel is injured. Sam and Dean are getting fed up with the British Men of Letters. Mary definitely doesn't make the situation better.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cas!" Dean yelled. He ran over to the angel and put pressure on the bleeding stomach wound. Castiel groaned while his eyes rolled back into his head.

Sam fought off the wendigo with the flamethrower. Dean would have, but his friend came first. The beast let out a blood-curdling screech and it's body lowered to the ground. It laid burnt, and lifeless.

"Come on, buddy." Dean said, gripping even tighter at the wound. The blood is seeping through his fingers and below his palm. He grabbed the blue-eyed-beauty's cheek and lifted his head. "Get the car." He said, looking at Sam. Little brother Winchester ran out of sight. The woods were thick and vast. Getting a wounded being out would be difficult. Not that it wasn't worth it.

Sam parked the Impala and made his way back to where they were. He followed his brother's tracks. When he finally caught up, he saw Castiel's body; nearly lifeless in Dean's arms. Blood fell into almost every foot-hole Dean made in the dirt and fallen leaves.

"The car's up here to the right." Sam said. Dean managed to get up the hill with this heavy angel in his arms. When they made it to Baby, Sam opened the back door and got around to the driver's seat. Dean laid Castiel in the backseat and slid in next to him.

"Hold on." Dean said to Cas. The angel's eyes were barely open.

When they finally got to the bunker, they cleared the big map table and Dean laid Castiel onto it. Sam ran to get some bandages and rags.

"Damn British Men of Letters." Dean grumbled, grabbing the bandages out of Sam's hands.

"They only get in the way." Sam thought out loud. Mary then walked into the frantic and, frankly, emotional room.

"What happened?" She asked. The look on her face was sympathetic and horror-filled.

"A British Men of Letter's foot-soldier shot Cas. Apparently, it seems to be a supernatural poison." Sam answered.

"Your little tea-suckers got in our way again and now it might cost Cas his life." Dean said, red in the face. He saw a little bit of light in his peripheral vision.

"Dean?" A soft, raspy voice said. Castiel opened his bright blue eyes. Everyone always said he was the sexiest angel in the garrison.

"Hey." Sam said, as softly as a gigantic moose could. Cas tried to sit up but failed horribly. He groaned quite loudly and grabbed at his bandaged wound. He angrily ripped off said bandages and placed his hand over the bloody hole in his body. A bright light emitted from his palm and engulfed the room. The wound closed up and a scar appeared.

"Wait…" Dean said. "There's never been a scar before." He looked at Sam but made sure not to look at Mary.

"It'll take some time to disappear. It'll hurt like Hell for a few days but the blood's staying in." Castiel explained, again, trying to get up. The Winchester boys helped him. Mary stepped forward to assist but Dean waved her off. She stepped back and calmly crossed her arms, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Tell me who did this or what he looks like and I'll go to…" She started. Dean lifted his hand to tell her to stop. She did.

"Get…Just get out." Dean said. "Just leave." He wrapped Castiel's arm around his neck and helped the little angel waddle to Dean's room to lay down.

"Dean…" Sam tried. He didn't turn around. He kept walking with Cas until he turned the corner and was gone.

"No, it's fine. I get it." Mary said. Sam adjusted his stance, now fully facing his mother and crossed his arms.

"He's just a little upset about Cas, but…"

"Don't try and tell me it's not about me." She interrupted.

"Oh I won't. It's almost one hundred percent about you. Those guys beat you, Cas and Dean up; kidnapped me; and they've lied to you." He went on. "What more do you need to turn away from these sons of bitches?" He tilted his head tightened his crossed arms.

"We've done good work, Sammy." He looked slightly angry after that sentence.

"Don't call me that. Only Dean gets to call me that." Sam said. Dean walked back around the corner, with some towels and a bucket full of water.

Oh. She's still here. Dean thought. He walked over to the bloody table. He set the bucket on the ground and the towels next to it.

"Dean." Mary said. He didn't want to speak to her so he started walking out of the room to avoid getting angry. "Dean!" She stepped forward.

"No! No, Mary!" Dean's yelling is powerful and rippling throughout the bunker. He fully turns around, now, facing her and his brother. "You're still going to work with them after this, aren't you?!"

"Just let me explain, Dean." She said, softer than her roaring son.

"No! No explaining! You know what they did to Sam; to us! But no! You're still friggin' working with 'em! I'm done!" Immediately, after he finished his sentence, he's turned back around and leaving the room. Sam decided it was best if he went to check on Castiel and "if" he had heard all of that, explain what was going on. Mary walked around the table and picked up a towel. She dipped it into the water and began cleaning the blood up. Dean surely wasn't coming back after that. When she finished wetting the blood, she dried the table with a second towel. When she finished, she put the two dirty rags into the bucket and sat down in one of the chairs. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her palms.

The boys need to know. She thought.


	2. Cas?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's debt to the reapers needs to be paid. Is he going to?

***(Location: The Bunker Kitchen) (the next morning)

Dean walked in to see Sam eating breakfast at the table. Castiel was awkwardly watching, as he does. Regardless, he looked adorable in the sweatpants and hoodie they gave him. 

The room smelled like fresh coffee, pancakes and, of course, bacon. His stomach grumbles and he’s ready for the thick-cut, fatty pork strips. He smiles, looking at them sitting on his already made plate.

“Hey, man.” Sam said. Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off of his target.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said, looking at him.

“Morning, Cas.” Dean replied, voice raspy. He tapped the table, still walking towards the coffee pot.

“Mom’s still here.” Sam said. Thank God for Sam’s swift warnings. Ugh, I should go talk to her. Dean thought. He nearly whimpered at the fact that he was leaving his beautifully made food behind. He’d o his best to make it quick. He walked into the main room and there she was, sleeping on the table that Castiel had laid the night before, bleeding and holding on to his life with everything he had.

“Hey.” Mary said, quietly, lifting her head from her arms.

“You’re still here.” He said. She stood up and pushed her chair in. She leaned against it.

“Yeah.” She nodded. Sam and Cas walked in.

“Hello, Mary.” The angel says.

“Hello, Castiel.” She replies. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“I’m not upset.” Cas said. He grabbed a chair on the opposite side of the table. She only nodded in reply.

“There could be traffic. Stay safe.” Dean said. He began walking out of the room before Castiel quickly followed. When he and the angel were out of sight, Sam turned to Mary.

“Give him time. He’ll shut you out for a while but when it really counts, he’ll come back to you.” He says. She hugs him, eyes watering.  
***

“Dean.” Cas says.

“Yeah?” Dean asks. He sat down at the table with his plate and cup of coffee. Irish style.

“Mary slept here last night.” He pointed out, sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing him.

“Yeah. So?” He was just being difficult at this point.

“She wanted to explain herself so much that she stayed. She knew it wouldn’t be a pleasure to talk about but she did. She could have left last night.” Castiel had made his point. Dean listened to every word. He didn’t say anything. He only ate his food.

“Mom just left. She got a call about a case.” Sam said, walking in. Dean scoffed. He sat down next to Dean. Cas stood up and left the room.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” The angel replies. He’s gone in seconds.

***(Location: Hattie’s Diner) (Oklahoma) (2 days later)

“Stop trying to bond with my sons! All you did was get in the way of their case and you hurt one of them!” Mary started to raise her voice.

“How is it by the way?” The British Men of Letters agent asked.

“What?” She asked, utterly confused.

“The angel.” The man says, slightly condescendingly.

“His name is Castiel. He’s not an it. And he’s fine… What did you say your name was?” 

“Agent Harold Shedd. You can just call me H. or Agent Shedd.” He says, arrogantly. Mary leans on the table, putting her elbows on it’s surface, pushing the plate of half eaten apple pie to the side. She briefly thinks about Dean. “Back to our previous topic of conversation…”

“Yeah.” She says, leaning back, again.  
“If you get this ‘artifact’ for us, we’ll cancel your debt.” 

“Debt?! I don’t owe you jackasses a debt!” The patrons stare for a moment.

“No. Not you. Not us. Your son’s boyfriend-pet-thing… Something called a Death Wrathe will spill blood for its payment. We’ve done our research. We know how to pay the debt without anyone dying. The angel will die without us.” After the agent made his case, Mary’s eyes widened.

“Death Wrathes…” She knew that sounded familiar but she didn’t know why.

“Correct. When a reaper is killed before a debt to them has been paid, they will collect, themselves.” 

“They’ll kill the killer of the reaper.”

“Right. We can stop that from happening if you get the artifact for us. You should work fast. The wrathes do.” 

“I’ll do it.” Mary said, quickly. Agent Shedd handed her a file with pictures and location.

“Good.” He stands up and leaves the diner… and Mary to pay.

***(Location: The Bunker)

Castiel is sitting in the chair next to Dean’s bed. The brothers are sitting on the bed. They’re watching Friends. The sweet little angel has taken a liking to the humorous Chandler. Dean always liked the girls because they were beautiful but if he was honest, Joey was his favorite. They were just too alike. Sam liked Ross for the obvious reasons. They’re both major geeks. A joke is made and they all laugh. Castiel’s smile is bright and sweet. Suddenly, though, the bunker shakes.

“The Hell is that?” Sam asked. The room shakes again, this time, violently. Dean’s one book falls. He stops a picture of him, Sam, Cas, and Kevin from toppling over and breaking. He lays it down on his bedside table. He stood up to look at the ceiling, properly. Small chips of it are falling. The room shook again.

“Woah!” Dean says. He nearly falls over. 

“Something’s trying to get passed the wards.” Castiel said, looking around. “I can feel them fading.”

“Fading?!” Dean exclaimed in concern. “What’s trying to get in that’s that powerful?!”

“I-I’ve only felt this kind of power twice in my life.” He tilts his head. “Chuck and once a few millennia past, with Death Wrathes.” He stops in his tracks.

“Chuck would already be here if he wanted in. It wouldn’t even be a problem.” Sam pointed out.

“Well, what are Death Wrathes, then, Cas?” Dean asked. The angel lowered his head and then towards the ceiling.

“Here for me.” He replied. He teleports away. The shaking stops shortly after.

***(Location: Right outside of the bunker)

“You want me, not them! Leave them alone!” He yells. A cloud of smoke appears in front of him. A smokey black and gray skeleton figure forms a few inches from his face.

“Angel. You will pay.” It says in a deep, raspy, eery voice. 

“Me and only me?” He asks.

“Yes.” The wrathe draws out the s, hauntingly. It reaches out and grabs Castiel’s chest where his vessel’s heart is. He slowly lowers to the ground, desperately gasping for air.

“Cas!” Dean yells, shoving the doors out of his way. The wrathe disappears into thin air. He runs to the dying angel. He grabs his face. “Come on, buddy.”

“D-De-Dean.” He says, eyes closing. He lets out a small breath.

“Cas!” Dean says adjusting his grip. “Cas!” He’s shaking the angel. Nothing.

“Dean.” Sam says. Castiel’s eyes weren’t opening. “Dean. He’s gone.” The brothers started to cry.

“Cas.” Dean says once more.

***(Location: Dean’s room)(6 hours later)

Castiel lays lifeless on the bed. Dean sits in a chair right next to it. His knees are touching the covers, he’s so close. Sam walks in the room to see his brother halfway through their strongest liquor. 

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean said, half frustrated and half sympathetic. He starts to choke up again. “You did this. We did a stupid thing and you had to fix it. You just had to fix it, didn’t you?” He threw the bottle against the wall. Glass and alcohol sprayed across the room.

“Dean, maybe you should…uh…get some rest.” Sam said.

“Can’t.” He replies, voice shaking. “My dead best friend is in my bed.” He stands up and kicks the chair across the room.

“I know now’s not the best time, but mom’s on her way.”

“No it’s not. I’m not dealing with that, right now.”

“Fine, don’t. Just get some sleep, okay, man?”

“Yeah.” Dean walked over, grabbed the chair and set it back where it was. Sam left the room. Dean sat back in the chair, put his elbow on the arm and his head on his wrist. He got right to sleep.

***(Location: The Main Room/Library)(The next day)

The boys sat quietly at the table. Not a word is said. They only drink their beers. Suddenly a gust of wind flies through the room. The empty beer bottles fall onto the floor, shattering. The drunk hunters look around. Nothing.

“Alright. Let’s sober you boys up.” A male voice says. A familiar voice. They hear the sound of fingers snapping and they’re one hundred percent sober again.

“What the Hell?” Dean asks.

“Uh… not quite.” The voice says.

“Who is that?” Dean asks, looking around. “Dude, that voice. I know it!” Sam nods. They look around even more. Suddenly he appears in front of them.

“Now. Where’s my son?” He asks.


End file.
